


Nightmares (podfic)

by hummingfox



Series: Aria_Lerendeair's Dream Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Assistance for Sleeping, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sam can't sleep, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingfox/pseuds/hummingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs help and he has trouble admitting it that he can't sleep, and that he can't trust his brother like he wants to. Gabriel decides to offer some much-needed help to the hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tricksterangelgabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tricksterangelgabriel).
  * Inspired by [Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326139) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 
  * Inspired by [Take My Nightmares Away](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/132644) by Triscksterangelgabriel. 



> Author's Notes:  
> This fic was inspired by the very, very, very, very lovely artwork of Tricksterangelgabriel. I saw this picture and knew that the second I had seen it that I would have to write some sort of a fanfic for it. I was right. You can view the picture here:
> 
> http://tricksterangelgabriel.tumblr.com/post/78959865534/take-my-nightmares-away-for-lysanatt

Download the [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/uh90l0zlj0k7p68/Nightmare_DV1_SPN_Music.mp3)  
Length 12:02

or 

Download the [ MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7wlwzbbw5m4zzbk/Nightmare_DV1_SPN_NoMusic.mp3)  
Length 10:10

Or listen to the music version here

Or listen to the non-music version here

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to Aria_Lerendeair for creating this lovely little story. Thank you Aria_Lerendeair for allowing me the opportunity to record this fanfiction.
> 
> Music included:  
> Hurt by 2Cellos which can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozNEdMcWZvQ)


End file.
